narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Mikoto Uchiha
was a jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. Background After marrying Fugaku Uchiha, she settled down to become a housewife, raising their two sons Itachi and Sasuke. Just before her friend Kushina Uzumaki gave birth, she met with her and introduced Sasuke to her, and Biwako Sarutobi who happily noted that they had named him after the Third Hokage's father. She agreed with Kushina's hopes that their sons would become friends, and after Kushina asked whether or not childbirth was painful, Mikoto laughed, having found the one thing that Kushina was seemingly afraid of.Naruto chapter 500, pages 10-11 During the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha, Itachi noted that she and Fugaku weren't at home, before the beast struck. What she was doing is currently unknown.Naruto chapter 502, page 2 After the Nine-Tails was stopped, Mikoto went to the hospital to check on Kushina's newborn son, Naruto Uzumaki, greatly saddened for the loss of her dear friend.Naruto: Shippūden episode 358 When the massacre of the clan was being carried out, and Itachi confronted her and Fugaku, she knelt alongside her husband, putting up no resistance. When their son tried to explain himself, she simply told him that she understood before allowing a distraught Itachi to kill them.Naruto chapter 590, page 13 This would later prompt Sasuke to want to avenge her death along with that of the rest of the clan's. Personality Mikoto was a very gentle and kind woman, but could also be stern and strict when she needed to be, as seen when Itachi came back from the Academy, telling Sasuke that he had homework. She loved and cared about her sons deeply, and knew how to help them with their problems. Mikoto cared for and also held high respect for her husband as well and understood the importance of his position as the Uchiha clan leader and was a dutiful and loyal wife to him. She also gave Sasuke advice and tried to reassure him about Itachi. She was a very good mother, seeing as how Sasuke was able to talk to her better than his father. At one point, in order to cheer Sasuke up, she says that when she and Fugaku are alone, Sasuke is all he talked about. Although she was Itachi's mother, she, like other clan members, grew suspicious of his strange behaviour toward the end, but regardless of that, she still cared deeply about her eldest son, offering comforting words before allowing herself and her husband to be killed by Itachi. In the anime, Mikoto appeared to be aware of Naruto's identity as Kushina and Minato's son. Appearance Mikoto was a fair-skinned woman with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron normally worn over it. In Kushina's flashback, she was shown to be wearing a brown blouse similar to the purple one she wore, a dark purple skirt, blue shinobi sandals and the bangs on either side of her face were shown to be considerably longer. Abilities While little is known of her career as a kunoichi, while she was on active duty, she held the rank of jōnin, a testament to her great skills. In the anime, she offered to help Sasuke with his shuriken training, which could imply that she was competent with shurikenjutsu.Naruto episode 84 Trivia * In the character introduction of the Viz Media translation of volume 25, instead of the name "Mikoto," she is simply credited as "Sasuke's Mother". * means 'precious' and 'nobility' and is used as a title for Japanese gods. * At the end of Naruto: Shippūden episode 252 in an omake called Rock Lee's Silly Chronicles, Mikoto can be seen standing next to her husband and, Itachi, watching, Sasuke and other characters play a game of baseball. Kushina, Minato and Jiraiya were also seen watching the game. * Mikoto's name was likely inspired by the mythological god Susanoo-no-Mikoto, who wielded the Sword of Totsuka. Both of her sons, Sasuke and Itachi, would later be able to use Susanoo with Itachi's wielding the Sword of Totsuka. Quotes * (To Sasuke) "That's not it… Your father is the representative of the whole clan… If the clan is in a bad position, he must protect it. Itachi is the older of the two of you… The job of looking after the clan must be left to him… Your father is the supervisor of that job so that's probably why he pays more attention to your brother… But the conversations in here alone… When your father talks to me, he only talks about you… and because of that… he's always awkward with you."Naruto chapter 224, pages 4-5 * (To Kushina and Biwako about Sasuke's name) "Yes. So he grows up to be a strong, splendid shinobi."Naruto chapter 500, page 11 * (Last words to Itachi) "We already know… Itachi." References de:Mikoto Uchiha es:Mikoto Uchiha id:Mikoto Uchiha ru:Микото Учиха